


For the sake of love

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is set after episode 4.07, when Malia discovers that Stiles and Scott kept her true identity as the daughter of Peter Hale hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the sake of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me after a request on showandwrite.tumblr.com

“Damn it…” Stiles saw how Malia walked away and he closed his eyes for a short moment. He knew that he had it coming, he knew that Malia wouldn’t take things like this lightly, he knew that it would probably take a while for her to come back, if she would ever come back. 

He wanted her to come back, he wanted her to sleep in his bed, he wanted her to say horrible things, he wanted her to play around with her claws and her teeth, he wanted to study with her, stealing kisses between Algebra and French. 

“She’ll come back.” Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, but Stiles shook his head. He didn’t know if Malia would come back, when she would come back. 

She wasn’t like humans, knowing that sometimes you had to hide the truth to protect someone, to keep someone safe. She was an animal, she needed loyalty, she needed honesty, she needed to know that you kept your promises, that she could trust you. 

“I don’t know, Scott.” Stiles felt the tears burning in his eyes. “Maybe you were right, we should have told her.” He sighed and swallowed. For a moment he and Scott were just silent, staring at the door, hoping that maybe Malia would come back, knowing that she wouldn’t.

“Stiles, she loves you.” Scott shrugged his shoulders, but Stiles only smiled a sarcastic smile. 

“Yeah, I finally got a girl to love me and then I scare her away by hiding the truth. Smart move, smart move.” He shook his head and stared at his feet. “You know, at first I thought it was a little bit weird.” He paused for a short moment. “I’ve loved Lydia my entire life and I though that I would never be able to love someone else, but…” He shrugged his shoulders and turned his head to stare at his best friend. “I think I really love her, Scott. Not just because I can’t get Lydia, but because I really love her.” Stiles paused for a moment and saw how Scott nodded. 

“I know you love her. I’ve seen how much you care about her.” He wrapped his arm a lit bit tighter around his best friend. “But I’ve also seen how much she loves you, Stiles.” Scott nodded again, making sure that his best friend would believe every word. “You’re her reason to stay human, you’re her anchor.” He took a deep breath.

“I have no idea how long it will take, but I’m sure she’ll come back to us, to you.” Scott forced himself to smile and Stiles forced himself to smile back. 

“If Peter doesn’t find a way to twist his crazy thoughts into her head, that is…” Stiles whispered and he saw how Scott squeezed his eyes.

“Malia knows that she should trust you, not Peter.” Scott tried to sound hopeful, but Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, I’ve really proven myself very trustworthy.” He sighed and Scott sighed along, both hoping that they would get a chance to make things up with her.


End file.
